Summary of Work: Public and scientific awareness of chronic neurodegenerative disease has risen dramatically during the last decade and recently reached an all time high with the disclosure by well-known individuals of their nervous system maladies and the potential association with environmental chemicals. The public is concerned about the potential neurotoxicity of carbon disulfide. The goal is to provide better mechanistic data on how carbon disulfide (CS2) can affect human health. Another goal is to provide detailed descriptions of the nervous system integrity during neurotoxicity studies. A common theme among neurotoxicity guidelines is that all available data should be integrated to provide a coherent description of any possible neurotoxic hazards. This integrated picture is valued highly by regulators who have the responsibility for assessing and managing risk connected with the complex nervous system. The assessment requires integration of data from neurological, behavioral, electrophysiological and pathological endpoints. Research was accomplished through in- house inhalation animal studies and is being continued through collaborative efforts with scientists at local universities and with EPA scientists. Comparative studies between the rat and mouse are being evaluated.